Marvel
by MyLifeOnJupitersRings
Summary: On a reservation where the council is the biggest influence on your views, beliefs, and marriage status is a girl named Galilahi Black. Galilahi longs to be out of the reservation and the suffocating orders from the council. But being a Black comes with a burden. Will Galilahi have to put her dreams on the shelf because of an "imprint"? Embry/OC Jacob's sister. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Twilight Saga. All rights go to SM.

* * *

_"As you walk down the fairway of life you must smell the roses, for you only get to play one round."_ ~Ben Hogan

* * *

**_Prologue _**

Galilahi Black is your average teenage girl. She tries to survive High School while juggling a social life. She has to live up to her family name 'Black'. Because that name means something to the reservation. Particularly since the council practically bows down at their feet. It's not just their ancestors they get praised for. It's her brother, too. Her brother serves Sam's cult, whatever that is. It is no secret that Sam's cult is the favorite over all the reservation's native people in the council's mind. It's just like that. It just _is ._

But living up to her family name is the least of Galilahi's problems. Ever since her twelth birthday boys have been looking at her differently.

"Like a dimond in the midst of a thousand rocks," Her dad would always tease, flashing his normal cheeky grin.

As Galilahi got older and ever more so beautiful, so did all the boys interest. Galilahi didn't quite understand why their interest sparked specifically to her, because she felt like she was more divergent from the other girls at the reservation. This was because in her mind, she didn't just want a family with little ones running around and a dashing husband to come sweep her off her feet. She wanted a career. Some kind of independance that native girl's were so rarely seen having.

See, with native Quileute girl's there was always time for school. But what really mattered was getting a husband. Husbands were a garunteed escape from having a fulfilling education and a nagging mother. Husband's could provide and give them what they always wanted- a family. Galilahi resented the council not only for their sexist mindset, but also for their ways of shoving their tribal stories and sexist views down her throat before she could even talk. Galilahi didn't even believe she'd be a good mom, not to meantion the way the council's talking she'd be knocked up before she's was even 20!

Galilahi's distaste for the council was hidden amoungst her beauty. Because having a pretty face, did in fact make you on the top list of many native teenage boys. But Galilahi didn't consider herself beautiful. Maybe a little pretty when she posed in a picture the right way, but not beautiful. It just didn't describe her. In her mind, she was a little too plain. A little too soft-spoken. And a little too shy around the opposite sex.

Maybe it was the romance novels she's read lately. Nicholas Sparks did make any girl sound glorious, though. And maybe those romance novel's gave her some false hope of a dream guy. But all was well in Galilahi's mind. Because despite her princess- like roll in the council's eyes, she was still a dreamer. She believed in all of Gloria Steinem quotes and all what the feminist movement stood for.

See, the guys at the reservation just saw the beauty or ugliness of girls. They never really stopped to even think about her mind.

That was enough reason for Galilahi to believe she needed to get out of here as fast as possible. Education, Goodbyes, then to the city. At least the City had different options, views, beliefs, and minds then the close-minded ones she has seen all her life.

And that was what Galilahi believed to be her fate. But sometimes fate doesn't choose to be on your side. Sometimes it chooses what it believes is fit for you.

* * *

The first chapter will be up as soon as I have more time! And it'll be from Galilahi's point of view, no worries! Thanks for reading!

And don't forget to _**review**_! :)


End file.
